1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer having an auxiliary display device which enables a user to work more effectively by including an auxiliary display device as well as a main display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer includes a computer body, input devices such as a key board, and one display device. Since the conventional computer has one display device, multitasking operation requires a screen division of the display device or several windows. Also, since a screen size of the display device is limited, according to circumstances, a user often feels uncomfortable to work even when the number of displayed windows is one.
For example, in the case that a calculator application program is used during performing a program such as a word processor or a spread sheet, a window should be moved or set by an active or inactive state in every operation.
Accordingly there is a need to provide a computer having an auxiliary display device which enables a user to work more effectively by including an auxiliary display device as well as a main display device. Conventional computer systems having more than one display device are depicted by U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,305 to Yuichi Tomiyasu entitled Display Controller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,109 to Wayne F. Berry entitled VGA Controller Card; U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,485 to Zenda entitled Display Control Apparatus For Converting Color/Monochromatic CRT Gradation Into Flat Panel Display Gradation; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,055 to Herbert B. Baskin entitled Display Control Device Incorporating An Auxiliary Display; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,141 to Lawrence Chee entitled Computer System With Double Simultaneous Displays Showing Differing Display Images. Of the foregoing, it appears that only the U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,141 patent is capable of displaying different images simultaneously on separate display devices.